This invention relates to a system for discharging water collected in a crank chamber of a compression-type crank chamber two-cycle engine.
One type of small watercraft adapted to be driven by a driver in a standing or sitting position for movement on the water may be constructed such that it can be readily righted when it overturns laterally. When it overturns, water will enter the crank chamber of the compression-type crank chamber two-cycle engine i.e., crankcase scavenged-type through the suction port. When the engine is constructed such that water is injected into the exhaust muffler to silience engine noise, the water might flow backwardly and enter the crank chamber through the combustion chamber. If the water enters the crank chamber, the engine would stop operating and difficulty would be experienced in restarting it.
When this happens, it has hitherto been usual practice to discharge the water collected in the crank chambers by bringing the engine to a tilting position to remove the ignition plug and turning the starter after bringing the engine to an upside down position. This process is troublesome and time-consuming, making it impossible to restart the engine quickly.